WHAT THE HELL
by Louisvuittonfreak
Summary: ****THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*** I am starting from the point he opens the red room on her first visit. Let me know what you think, not sure if I should continue on with this one...
1. Chapter 1

**What the Hell ….**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**I am starting from the point he opens the red room on her first visit.**

As I look into this room, many disturbing images pop through my head. Unfortunately the word Serial Killer pops in my head and I refuse to step inside. Part of me feels safe with him, but the other part is telling me to run and don't look back. I keep asking myself why he is showing me this room. Reality finally kicks in and I step back from the door slowly keeping a safe distance between the two of us. I may be acting timidly, but my protective instincts are kicking in. Christian hasn't said anything and I don't know of that is a good thing or not.

**"Would you like to go back to the living room?" **Christian asks with disappointment in his voice.

**"Yes please."** I say without looking up at him.

I purposely wait for him to lock up the door and I wait for him to go first, not wanting him behind me. I see him take deep breath as he goes first, but still not saying a word. I have so many thoughts going through my head, but one is screaming out the most. Get out of this apartment alive. I may be over reacting, but then again I may be on the right page...

**"Please say something."** Christian pleads with fear in his voice.

**"I think it's getting late and I should be getting back home."** I say cautiously.

I see my purse and I go towards it trying to look confident. I try thinking how much I have in my account so I can find another way home. What the hell did I get myself into? I feel Christian step closer and I step back thinking of every move Ray has taught me to protect myself.

**"I'm sorry if I scared you, I wouldn't hurt you."** Christian says with remorse.

**"Thank you for everything Mr. Grey, but I think I am going to stay in the city after all and I will find my own way home." **I say as I make my way to the elevator.

**"What? Ms. Steele ... please let me take you back home or where ever you would like in the city. Don't do this." **Christian responds in a panic manner.

**"I'm not a child Mr. Grey; I can take care of myself. Don't worry, I signed your NDA and I won't say anything. I think it's best we go separate ways from here. I'm not asking for your permission." **I say with a firm voice.

I muster all the confidence I have left and I walk quickly towards the elevator and press the button. I sense Christian following me and I keep my guard up.

**"Please let me pay for your expenses at least." **Christian says in a firm voice trying to intimidate me.

If he really knew me, he would know that is the worst way to make me listen ... ask my father or mother. I suddenly turn around and look straight into his eyes.

**"I don't need your money! Hope you have a nice evening and I have made up my mind, so don't think you can change it."** I say with anger.

Christian looks stunned with my outburst and only nods. The door finally fucking opens and I step inside. Good thing I see one that says front desk and quickly press it. Without saying a word, once the door closes, I release the breath I was holding. What the hell did I get myself into? I take a deep breath and let my instincts kick in on how to handle the situation. I realize I don't even have a jacket on, this is just perfect. I see the doorman and he nods that he has a cab waiting for me. I inform him to give me a minute, so I decide where I'm going. I'm thinking I may have to take the bus back or find out how much a one way ticket flight may cost. I need a computer.

**"Is there a cafe near hear?"** I ask politely.

**"Yes Ms. Steele, it is only one block down to your right."** The doorman says with a smile.

I figure Christian would call him so I can get a cab. I thank him and head in that direction as quick as possible. The air is freaking cold, this is just perfect. I order an English tea and I get on one of their computers and start searching quickly. It cost $289.00 for a one way ticket and probably another $20.00 for the cab. Yeah this was real smart of me to think with my hormones. $300.00 may not be a lot of money to most, but to a college student... yeah. I look down at my wrist and I see the bracelet my father gave me as a going to college gift. I look up places that buy gold or pawn shops and I'm lucky enough that one isn't that far. I walk over there quickly and I take a deep breath before I walk in. They only offer me $250.00, but I talk my way into $300.00. I hold my bracelet for a second and close my eyes as I hand it to him. Before I release my bracelet I feel a certain feeling going through me as I feel a hand on me. Without opening my eyes, I already know who it is. I guess I can add stalker to his profile. I look up at him and I see the saddest eyes I have ever seen.

**"You don't have to do that. I'm not the type of man to beg, but I am begging now. Please let me take you home and you can even call whomever you wish to let them know I'm taking you home." **Christian says with such sad eyes.

My instincts tell me he is telling me the truth and I am not in danger from his offer. I only nod in agreement and we walk out without saying a word. I suddenly feel Christian put his jacket on me and I smile as I look up at him.

**"Thanks."** I say with a blush.

**"You're welcome."** Christian says with a smile.

**"Ana ... do you mind if we eat first?"** Christian says with hope.

**"If it makes you more comfortable, we can eat at one of these around here."** Christian says with a boyish smile.

**"I am a little hungry, which do you suggest."** I say with a smile.

I see the biggest smile on his face that actually reaches his eyes. We go into a quiet but not too fancy place. It's actually perfect.

**"This is my first time here, so please forgive me if the food isn't good."** Christian says as I just realize that he is holding my hand.

**"I'm sure it will be fine."** I say with a blush.

**"Thank you again for joining me for dinner and trusting me again."** Christian whispers in my ear.

I only nod with a blush and he squeezes my hand not wanting to let go. I notice we are getting a lot of looks from both men and women. I understand why they are looking at Christian like some goddess, which I find myself feeling jealous. Without thinking I stand closer to him and hold his hand tighter. I am cursing myself out when I realize what I have just done. I take a deep breath and look up to him to apologize for my behavior. I find myself blushing only as I see him smirking at me and give a wink. Holy crap… Christian is now doing the same and giving every man the most deadly look as they are looking at me. I am so confused on our behavior. We are both acting as we own each other. I am so relieved to finally sit down.

**"Are you okay?"** Christian says as he puts his hand over mine.

My inner self is jumping up and down, trying to control herself, but I see my other inner self folding her arms and telling me to snap out of and stay in charge.

**"I am fine."** I simply say with a small smile.

**"Do you like a certain wine?" **Christian asks with a smile.

**"I rarely drink wine, so you can choose." **I say honestly.

The waiter is a young guy about my age. He is pretty good looking, nothing like Christian … but still very good looking. I notice he holds my hand tighter as he orders the wine. I notice the waiter smile at me before he leaves our table and I hear Christian growl I think. I start a simple conversation, so I can lighten up the mood … sure enough it works. We both are talking about the simplest things and laughing mostly about me. I allow Christian to order whatever he thinks that sounds good, mainly because I want to continue our conversation. I still cannot believe our conversation has not stopped, even while we are eating. The asparagus is so good that I point to something on the ceiling and I snatch one of his asparagus. He looks shocked, but only smiles that absolutely reach his eyes. I cannot believe this is the same man from earlier today. I suddenly feel Christian tensing as he is looking at someone coming our way. I automatically look at some older woman, actually old enough to be my mother, with platinum blond hair dressed in black. She is walking in our direction with a fake smile and you can just feel the evil coming from her. My instincts are already warning me that she is nothing but trouble. I feel Christian hold my hand tighter and I don't know if he realizes that he is, but I start lightly rubbing my thumb on his hand so he can relax. Automatically I see him relaxing and he gives me a smile, as he sits closer to me.

**"Christian, I didn't realize you were back in town. What a great surprise to see you, we have so much to discuss now that you are back." **The old hag says as if meaning for some kind of secret.

I find myself wanting to claw this bitch's eye out already. She keeps speaking to him as if I am not even here. I feel Christian squeeze my hand letting me know I am squeezing it too hard. I blush with a smile and he only smiles back. We get lost in our glaze that we only remember the old hag when the troll speaks once again, making me want to kick her ass once again. I laugh to myself as I wonder if retirement homes have a curfew. Christian raises his eyebrow and I only nod in response making me laugh more.

"CHRISTIAN!" The troll yells out trying to get our attention.

I suddenly feel myself getting angry and I felt myself getting up from the table to show this hag some manners. Christian is now rubbing his thumb on my hands trying to calm me down. I take a deep breath, wondering if Christian would bail me out of jail if I decide to kick her ass right now.

**"Elena, lower your voice! I will speak to you another day, I am having dinner at the moment and you have rudely interrupted enough."** Christian says with a glare and anger in his voice.

**"You cannot be serious? You haven't even introduced me to your little friend."** The hag says as she looks down at me with disgust.

**"Goodbye Elena, don't make me repeat myself."** Christian says slowly.

I feel the anger lighten up a tad only as she finally storms off without saying a word. I see the evil look she gives me before she walks out and I only smile in response. Christian notices the look she gave me and takes a deep breath trying to calm down.

**"I am so sorry for that Ana. She is a friend of the family and I have never seen her act that way before."** Christian says with confusion and remorse.

**"Don't worry about it, but I think she may be more than a family friend by the looks of it."** I say without thinking.

**"What does that mean?"** Christian asks with a confused and lost look.

**"Shit, I am sorry. I tend to speak without thinking at times. I am good at reading people and I speak out loud at times. We were having such a nice evening; I don't want something like that to spoil it. Can we just move on or would you like to leave instead?" **I say with sudden sadness that I am trying to hide.

**"I agree with you, lets enjoy our evening. So where were we before we were rudely interrupted?"** Christian says as he touches my lip.

**"I think we were talking about the time I was young and chasing my cat as he had my goldfish named Tank in his mouth."** I say in laughter.

We both are laughing so hard when I am describing how I was yelling so loud, that my parents eventually joined me on catching that damn cat. We start laughing to a point with tears when I told him that I kept telling my mom to call 911 repeatedly. I am trying to catch my breath and pressing on my side, when I notice another girl approaching us. This one is like the total opposite and has the biggest smile on her face skipping our way. Who in the hell still skips I think to myself; that I start laughing again. Christian notices me laughing as I am looking at someone and he only smiles and pulls me closer.

**"CHRISTIAN! How are you doing and who is this lovely girl?"** This very excited with way too much energy about my age asks with a big smile.

**"Hi Mia, I am fine and this lovely girl is Ana Steele."** Christian says with a smile.

**"Hi Ana, I am Mia … Christian's baby and favorite sister of course."** Mia says with excitement as she hugs me as I am still sitting down.

**"It is very nice to meet you Mia."** I say with a smile and still a little shocked that she just hugged me as if I was family.

**"Christian … where is my hug?"** Mia pouts.

Christian squeezes my hand before he lets it go and gives his sister a hug and a kiss on the head. I find myself smiling with the closeness they share. Christian moves closer to me when he sits down and holds my hands without thinking, making me blush. I see Mia smile bigger as if a thought just hits her.

**"Are you joining us for brunch tomorrow? Everyone is going to be there." **Mia says sweetly.

**"I didn't know they were having brunch?"** Christian says confused.

**"Well now you know … so are you coming with Ana of course."** Mia says too sweetly but in an adorable way.

I can tell Christian is thinking as well. I am at a total loss now.

**"Mom would be disappointed if I didn't show up since I missed the last one. Would you like to join me Ana? I could even have Taylor bring Kate with him since he still over there, so you can be more comfortable."** Christian says with excitement.

**"Are you sure, I don't want to intrude with a family gathering?"** I say shyly but I find myself really wanting to meet his family now.

**"It would mean a lot to me if would join me … please join me."** Christian pleads with puppy eyes.

I nod yes as I blush. How can those eyes make me want him even more? We just remember about Mia and we both notice she is on the phone already forgetting about us too.

**"I guess you know where to eat if you are looking for someone."** I say with a smirk.

**"I do now…"** Christian says with laughter.

**Note to readers:**

**This is meant for a short story, but considering on moving forward from my point… What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**What the Hell ….**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**I am starting from the point he opens the red room on her first visit.  
**

**Chapter 2**  
Christian and I finally decide to leave the restaurant as we realize they were leaving us alone as they were cleaning and preparing for the next day. Christian left an enormous tip for them ignoring us of course. We are still talking nonstop as we return back to his apartment. I decide that Kate can be here first thing in the morning. I didn't want to let go of our alone time yet, I was being greedy for once in my life. I am surprise how things changed in a few hours. I really want to change and get more comfortable, but I have no clothes except what I am wearing.

**"Christian, would you mind if I borrow something of yours to sleep in. I really need a shower if you don't mind."** I say trying to hide my embarrassment.

**"Why would I mind? Come ... follow me."** Christian says with a smile as he holds my hand toward his room.

I'm looking at every painting we pass. I feel myself blushing as I see his bed. I can only think how lucky those sheets are.

**"What would you like to wear?"** Christian asks with a smirk as he notices me blushing.

**"A shirt and pajamas would be fine, even warm-ups will be fine."** I say with a smile.

I wonder if I could borrow some boxers, but I'm too embarrassed to ask.

**"What do you want to ask?"** Christian says with a smile as he stands in front of me.

**"Nothing..."** I lie horribly.

**"Please tell me."** Christian says again with those sad eyes that just make me so weak.

**"Fine I will tell you, but you have to stop doing that with your eyes."** I say with a playful annoyance behind my voice.

**"Why do I have to stop ... what does it do to you?"** Christian says with a smirk.

**"You know exactly know what it does, don't act innocent."** I say with a blush and a light tap to his arm.

**"I have no clue on what you mean Ms. Steele."** Christian says with a fake innocent voice as he starts to laugh.

Without thinking and catching him off guard, I press myself to him and kiss him like I have been wanting to all night. Our body molds perfectly together as the kiss deepens. I'm running my hands through his hair making the kiss more intimate. The way he kisses is perfect in every way. I forcefully back up needing some air. We both are breathing hard, but with the biggest smile on our faces. Before this turns into something too sexual, that I know I want ... but know now is not the right time, I ask for a few minutes so I can change. He smiles and lightly kisses me before he leaves the room, but he looks back before he leaves the room with the most gorgeous smile. Until he closes the door, I allowing my nervous and excited as hell self to show openly. As I get in his restroom, I take a mental picture of everything. I see his lucky tooth brush and I smile to myself. Making sure the door is locked, I brush my teeth and I find myself jealous of a tooth brush. I turn the shower on and I smell his fragrance and I have to shake my head several times to snap out of it. As I am drying myself, I realize I forgot to ask for some boxers. I decide I will have to be without underwear for the night. I actually now prefer it knowing I am wearing his pajamas. I fold the leg part several times so I won't trip and I have to fold the waste as well. The shirt is so soft it feels good as it lies on my chest. The shirt is loose enough I can be without my bra. I roll up my dirty clothes together and leave the on a bench. I remember my hair tie in my pocket and I braid it loosely. I am feeling nervous suddenly from looking so plain. Not much I can do about it, I open the door and the room is empty. I slowly go downstairs and I see the back of him as he is getting something from the refrigerator. As I am standing there trying to look casual, I hear him take a deep breath as he notices me. I only smile as he hides his emotions. Ignoring my wants, we only talk as we drink some wine. I listen as he tells about his family, but I can sense he is leaving a lot if it out. I can tell he isn't used to being so open, so I just take what little he gives me. As we are talking about some painting, I notice it's already three in the morning. I didn't realize it was that late and now I feel bad for keeping him up.

**"I'm so sorry Christian; I didn't even realize it was that late. We should get some rest since we have an early engagement." **I say with remorse.

**"Don't apologize, I have enjoyed every minute of it."** Christian says with a smile.

**"Do you have a blanket I can borrow?"** I ask shyly.

**"Blanket?"** Christian asks confused.

**"Yes a blanket ... that's if you don't mind I sleep on your sofa."** I respond quickly.

**"I am not going to have a guest sleep on the sofa; I have better manners than that."** Christian says with a smile but trying to hide disappointment I think.

I follow him as he is going towards that red room and I find myself panicking. He stops at a room before that red room and I see him hesitate before he opens it. I automatically don't like it, something about it, just does not sit well with me. I keep my smile on and hide the dislike of this room.

**"Will this be okay?" **Christian asks with uncertainty.

**"It's fine, thank you."** I say trying to hold my dislike.

**"Good night Christian, thank you for a wonderful evening."** I say with a smile.

I purposely keep my distance, not wanting to even kiss him in this tainted feeling room. I see him wanting to ask me something, but I act as if I don't notice. He tells me goodnight with a hurt look and I close the door and lock it. It's been an hour and I am standing in the same spot, refusing to be part of this room. I know this room has to do with something with the red room and it makes me feel cheap in a way. I'm getting tired and I open the door slowly and quietly go back to the living room and I curl up in a ball on the sofa trying to get warm.

**(Christian POV)**  
I am enjoying probably the best night of life at this moment. The way Ana makes me feel is unbelievable. I can't get enough of her. For once in my life, I truly enjoy the communication and not just wanting sex. I can't stop thinking how gorgeous she looks in my clothes and I know what I will be wearing tomorrow. Suddenly she starts apologizing for keeping me up and I could stay up all night talking to her, but I know she must be tired. I still can't believe she thought I would have her sleep on the sofa. For the first time in my life, I want to fall asleep with her by my side, but I don't want to frighten her, especially from what happened earlier, which I am still cursing myself. I am afraid to see how she is reacting coming in this direction. I hesitate before opening the door, not wanting her in this room. She doesn't belong in here, but from fear of being asked questions I'm not ready to answer; I open it. I can tell she doesn't like it, but is trying to convince me differently. I act as if I don't notice, as well, with her keeping her distance. I force a smile on my face and I tell her goodnight. Once I close the door and hear her lock it, I feel the pain in my heart. I should have taken her to the other guest room, but I thought of it too late. I drag myself to my room and wallow in my depression that I deserve to suffer in. I wake up from a nightmare again and I am trying to control my breathing. I get out of bed needing some water. I stop in front of that room, wanting to get her out of there as sleeps, but I know that would freak her out only. I drink some cold water and I go to the living room to enjoy the view. My feel my heart shattering as I see her sleeping in a ball trying to keep warm. I close my eyes as I curse myself for not at least giving her a choice when I saw the instant dislike of that room. Without thinking and taking the chance of waking her up, I pick her up gently and she instantly snuggles into my chest. I freeze waiting for the panic to take over, I am stunned but excited that I don't feel panicked in the slightest. I lightly kiss her hair and take her upstairs. I walk pass the other guest room and I gently place her on my bed. I cover her up and I lie next to her but not getting under the comforter. It is bad enough I placed her in my room without even asking. I can't stop looking at her. I find myself remembering everything about her and I find her fascinating. I panic as I see her move, thinking I woke her up, but she only gets closer and hugs me with one arm. Even though I took off my shirt, I find myself relaxed that I actually fall asleep within minutes.

**(Ana's POV)**  
I feel extremely relaxed as I'm sleeping, but I feel so hot. I slowly open my eyes and I am stunned that I see Christian or should say feel Christian having one leg over my body as well as one arm. He looks so relaxed and at peace as he sleeps that I can only smile. I should be shocked, or perhaps scared, that I am in his bedroom; but I truly feel at ease as if this is where I belong. I decide to enjoy the closeness and not move and take in his beauty up front. How could someone this gorgeous want anything to do with me? Just doesn't make sense. I am looking up at the ceiling lost on own thoughts, when I feel someone looking at me. I slowly look into his eyes, not knowing what I will see. I can only smile back as I see the same smile on his face. Not knowing what to really say, I only blush as usual.

**"How long have you been awake?"** Christian asks as he looks at me, but still hasn't moved.

**"I just woke up a while ago."** I say with a smile.

Finally realizing the way he is practically on me, he moves quickly with embarrassment.

**"I am so sorry; I hope I didn't hurt you."** Christian says with concern.

**"I am fine, it was quite relaxing actually."** I say without thinking making me blush even more.

**"Was it now?"** Christian says with a smirk.

**"Do you mind if I take another shower, but I still have to use your clothes until Kate gets here with my extra clothes?"** I say shyly.

**"You don't have to ask when you want to take a shower. So please make yourself at home. As for clothes, I had some delivered this morning."** Christian says with uncertainty.

**"What? Why would you order me clothes?" **I say confused.

**"Since you agreed to go with me to my parents, I was only trying to help since it was a sudden change of plans." **Christian says honestly.

**"Oh … thank you, but you didn't have to do that." **I say with a small smile.

**"It's no problem, so that bag right there is yours and let's gets dress since Kate and Taylor should be arriving soon." **Christian says with a smile.

I only nod and grab the bag and quickly look back before I close the door, which of course I find him still looking at me with a smile. The clothes are gorgeous and too expensive. I am starting to feel guilty that he spent money on me. I suck it up and take a quick shower and do the best I can with my hair. I go back downstairs and I don't see Christian so I just sit on the sofa looking at the view. I feel a little awkward here alone, but I don't know what else to do. I hear the elevator opening and I wonder if Kate is here now. As I get up, I am a little confused on what to do. The girl who has the same description as me just stands there looking at me with such hate. I really don't know what to say, but something is telling me she shouldn't be here, or maybe I shouldn't be here.

**"Who are you?" **This bitter girl says with such hate.

**"I am Ana. Are you looking for Christian?"** I ask confused.

I am now really getting confused as she looks at me as if I had something so wrong.

**"It's Mr. Grey. Are you his Sub? Has he replaced me already?"** The girl asks with such sadness in her voice.

**"I have no clue what you are talking about. He should be somewhere around here."** I say honestly.

I suddenly see anger and sadness all at one time and I know something bad is about to happen. I keep thinking where the hell could Christian be at? She quickly comes my way and I back up being cautious. Without warning, she pulls out a gun and points it straight at my head. I am stunned and frozen in my spot. I keep thinking to myself, on what the hell I ever did to her to hate me so much that she wants to kill me. I keep reminding myself on not to be panic and to stay calm. The elevator suddenly opens and just as quickly she pulls me towards her pressing the gun to my head. I still haven't said a word. As I recognize Kate's voice, I fear for her safety.

**"ANA!"** Christian yells out.

Taylor pulls Christian back, not allowing him to get any closer. I can only look back trying to stay calm. I notice Kate with tears and I look only at her hoping I can calm her down with my calm behavior. It helps a little, but not enough for my liking.

**"Leila, put the gun down. She has nothing to do with this, please put the gun down and we can talk." **Christian pleads.

**"Who is she? Why is she calling you by your first name?"** Leila says with confusion, but refusing to put the gun down.

I watch Taylor pulling Kate back and thankfully she listens. I can tell they are trying to get to her, but being against the large window, they don't have a chance. This weekend has to be the craziest one in my life.

**"I gave you all of me and you pick this? Why? What did I do wrong? Why didn't you allow me to call you by your first name? We look the same, but I obey every word … not her. I don't understand what I did wrong…" **Leila says with sadness.

I feel her nails digging into my skin. I try to ignore it, but I see the hurt in Christian's eyes as he notices the blood running down my arm. I refuse to show the pain. I am glad that Taylor took Kate out of the room. Taylor looks as if he wants to draw his gun, but he knows it will only make the situation worse. I can hear Leila mumbling to herself, not making any sense.

**"Leila … put the weapon down now!"** Christian yells in a demanding way.

I squeeze my eyes shut, as she digs her nails in deeper. The hurt in Christian's eyes hurt me more than her hurting my arm. I hear her breathing increasing and I get the worse feeling that something bad is about to happen. I don't want either of them getting hurt. I whisper to Leila that it would be easier if they were not in the room. I am begging her to ask them to leave now. I keep hoping that she is listening to me and she will ask them to leave. I look at Taylor and I can tell he knows what I am doing and he doesn't look very happy with me. I keep hoping that she is listening to me and she will ask them to leave. I look at Taylor and I can tell he knows what I am doing and he doesn't look very happy with me at the moment. Leila sees Christian moving in closer and she decides she want them away as well.

**"GET OUT NOW!"** Leila yells out.

I watch Christian not wanting to leave, but Taylor notices that she is becoming unstable. He is practically dragging Christian as he is calling out my name. I feel the anger radiating off of her as she hears Christian calling my name out. She yells out in frustration and walks away from me and she decides to throw a lamp in my direction. It hits me on the head, but only cutting me up, not knocking me out. I press my hand on the cut and I see Christian and Taylor running towards us again. Leila quickly makes it next to me and points the gun to my temple once again. I feel the blood running down my face and I see the torment in Christian's eyes.

**"I am not going to repeat myself again … GET THE HELL OUT?" **Leila yells again.

Once again, Taylor pulls Christian away and thankfully he didn't call out my name. The pain on my head hurts like hell. I have a horrible feeling this is not going to end well. Leila keeps mumbling to herself and that is making me nervous as hell, she seems so unstable at the moment. What the hell did Christian do this woman? Her questions have me confused as hell. I already met two psycho women in his life; shit how many more does he have out there? Maybe I should take this as a sign that I need to stay away from Christian, that's if I make it out alive. Without warning, Leila hits me across the face with the gun I think, I am not sure since I find myself at a daze. I feel myself falling back and at the same time I hear someone running towards us and I feel a sharp and painful pain that makes me yell out before darkness consumes me….


	3. Chapter 3

**What the Hell ….**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**I am starting from the point he opens the red room on her first visit.**

**Chapter 3**

**(Christian's POV)**  
I find it difficult to keep myself together as I see Ana suffering. I keep cursing myself for leaving her alone. I will never forgive myself. I still can't believe Leila has gone this far, but why now? I feel as if I a dying watching Ana bleed from that stupid bitch throwing a lamp at her. I don't understand why Ana is remaining so calm. Is she doing this for my benefit? I want to fight Taylor with everything I have for pulling me away, but I know he is doing what is best for Ana. I am looking at the monitors as Taylor is figuring a way to get Ana to safety. I want to vomit as I see the blood running down her face. I start noticing the anger in Leila's eyes are increasing, you can tell she is losing the little control she has left. I yell out to Taylor and he recognizes the same thing I notice. We both run out of the office as we watch Leila hit Ana with so much force across her face and head with a metal decoration piece from a nearby table. I hear Ana scream as she is falling back from the hit. Taylor sprints towards Leila and throws himself at her as she raises the gun towards Ana. I freeze instantly as I hear the gun shot crushing through my ears. I snap out of being shocked for a few seconds as I notice Leila not moving. I now see Taylor on his phone asking for an ambulance as he is assisting Ana. I run towards Ana and I yell out her name with the most agonizing and heart retching voice as I see a puddle of blood coming from her head. I fall to knees with such force that I ignore the pain as I hold on to Ana's hands.

**"Taylor is the bl ... blood from the metal object or was she hit with a bullet?" **I whisper with sadness.

**"I'm sorry Sir, but she was hit with a bullet." **Taylor says with regret and sadness.

I pull myself down towards Ana's ear and I start whispering with tears running down my face.

**"Don't you dare give up Ana ... do you hear me? I am so sorry baby, please don't give up. I just found you ... I can't lose you. Hang on for your family ... hang on for me. I beg of you baby."** I whisper with such devotion that I can only hope she can hear me.

I am now watching as the paramedics are working on her and quickly putting her on the stretcher. I am standing there without emotion, with Ana's blood all over my clothes. I find myself with so much fear running through my body. I suddenly feel a hard slap to my face and I start to blink again. Taylor is now pulling me towards the elevator not saying a word. I suddenly can hear all the commotion around me. I feel a light bump to my shoulder and I see Taylor glancing at me with concern, wanting to know if I am okay. I only nod that I am now back. The ambulance is waiting nearby and I accompany Ana on the ambulance without saying a word. I hold her hand the entire time, hoping this keeps her fighting. I feel as my heart has just stopped as I hear her flat line. I watch in horror as I pull my hair in frustration as I watch them trying to bring her back. As they are trying for the third time now, I yell out to her with such force.

**"Don't you dare fucking give up Ana!"**

I release the breath I was holding as I hear her heartbeat once again. Once they have her stable again, the paramedic looks at me with a smirk and only nods. As we get to the hospital Taylor is already there waiting for us. They rush her to the examining room and I feel myself going crazy having to wait now. I feel someone holding my hand and I look into my mother's eyes and I do something I have never done before. I hug her tightly just needing her support more than anything at this moment. I feel her being stunned, but quickly snap out of it and hold me as I grieve in her arms...

**(Ana's POV)**  
I suddenly wake up from a nightmare again. I grab my journal and quickly write down what I remember from my dream. It has been a year since that dreadful day I was shot. I wish the headaches would go away but I was already told that it may take years or it could be permanent. Even though I have lost a big chunk of my memories, I have to be thankful that I still have my life. After I finally woke up from a four month coma and started seeing a therapist. I took his advice on allowing me to remember things as they came back and as I understood, the chances were slim. I was told that I was shot, but I refused to know by whom and why. I wasn't ready to remember or be told on what occurred. I take a shower and change clothes and I see Kate reading the newspaper.

**"Hey babe, how are you feeling?"** Kate says with a smile.

**"I am feeling good. I have a headache still, but not as bad as yesterday"** I say with a smile.

**"Don't forget to take your meds Ana with your breakfast."** Kate says as if she is my mother.

**"Yes mother..."** I say as I roll my eyes.

**"So what do you have planned today?" **Kate asks as she looks at the paper again.

**"I have my interview at SIP today."** I say with excitement.

**"How could I forget, since you have been talking about it for a week now?"** Kate says as if she is annoyed, but winks at me.

**"I still don't understand why you want to work when you have a huge ass trust fund."** Kate says as she nods her head.

**"Just doesn't feel right using it. That is why I got a college degree in the first place. I can't let that knowledge go to waste."** I say with a smile.

**"I would..."** Kate says in laughter.

**"I should be ready in ten minutes and I can drive you."** Kate says with smile.

**"I'm sorry for being such a burden ... I can't wait to be released from not being allowed on driving."** I say with sadness and shame.

**"Stop that Ms. Steele, we already gone through this. I got your back as you got mine."** Kate says in her don't screw with me voice.

Kate drops me off at SIP for my interview. I told her I will be at bookstore as I wait for her to pick me up. I always notice the worry in her eyes whenever she has to leave me, so I have learned to not mention it anymore. I am really hoping this interview works out. I walk inside and the receptionist sends me to a woman named Elizabeth. I just love the casual environment and I hope I get a call back. As I am leaving SIP, I notice a muscular guy standing by the SUV parked up front. Just as I step out the door, some old guy looking at some paperwork and not paying attention bumps into me hard. I start losing my balance and I am trying to catch my fall. I close my eyes waiting for the hard impact, but I only feel a strong set of arms. I open my eyes slowly and I am looking at that same guy I just noticed. He looks so scared and concerned.

**"Are you okay?"** The guy asks with a strained voice.

**"Yes I am fine. Thanks for catching me that was nice of you."** I saw with a blush.

**"Dammit, why don't you watch where you are going?"** The old man yells at me.

**"You bumped into her you asshole. Sorry ... excuse my language."** The muscular guy yells out to the old man, before apologizing to me.

The old guy was just about to say something until he notices the size of him. If looks could kill, the old man would be dead right now. I let out a giggle as I see him quickly apologize to me and go inside the building.

**"You sure have a way with people."** I say with a smile.

I can tell he is trying to hold back his laughter.

**"Thanks again for the catch. By the way, my name is Ana." **I say with a smile as I pull my hand out wanting to shake his hand.

**"You're welcome Ana. My name is Taylor."** Taylor says as he shakes my hand.

I suddenly feel as if some kind of force or something in that nature is pulling me in. I suddenly turn around and I blush as I see a goddess stand in front of me. I shake my head and I start to wonder why he is only looking at me.

**"Are you okay?"** I ask the goddess in front of me with concern.

**"Ye ... yes I'm fine."** He replies quickly trying to hide his emotions.

**"Are you sure?"** I say with a smile.

He only nods yes along with a small smile.

**"Okay ... if you say so. Well Taylor, I will leave you to attend to another patient. Make sure he doesn't fall. Thanks again for the catch."** I say with a smirk.

**"Since you are fine, I will be getting out of the way and let you both get on with your busy day."** I say with a smile and I turn towards the direction of the book store.

I want to look back for one last look, but I decide against it.

**(Christian's POV)**  
I find myself with too many emotions at this moment, I find myself unsure on what to do. The electric pull I can still feel is heartwarming, as well as, heart breaking. I find myself wondering if she still feels it as well, but afraid of the answer. I see the sudden change in her body as I get closer, and I smile as I see my answer. My heart explodes with happiness as she is concerned about me. I stutter like a fool, but I can careless. I can only nod now, afraid of saying too much. I find myself confused about her comment, but the playful side of her makes me extremely happy. As my other side of my heart starts walking away, I find myself wanting to run towards it and keep them together as it's meant to be. I wish she would look back, so I can take it as a sign that she somehow remembered me and that she still cared for me as I still do... I feel Taylor squeeze my shoulder, giving me the silent support I need at this moment. I take a deep breath as I see her invisible guardian angel following her once again in silence as he has been since we all agreed what was best for her recovering. I take a deep breath and force myself getting back into the vehicle, knowing it's the best for her and that is what matters the most. I tell Taylor to take me home instead, I feel myself on the verge of reliving those moments once again and it's best that I remain alone throughout the torture that proceeds as I go through it all over again as if it just happened. You would think I would be used to it by now, since I have nightmares every night. I use to fear my nightmares from when I was a child, but I would welcome them back with open arms compared to the ones I have now. Part of me feels this is my punishment that I deserve so I accept what is given to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**What the Hell ….**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**I am starting from the point he opens the red room on her first visit.  
Sorry so short, but didn't want to have everyone waiting... hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

**(Christian's POV)**

I go straight to my bedroom without say a word. I remove my work clothes and change into my workout gear. As I am putting on my shoes on, I glance at the box on the top corner and I fall to my knees with such anguish and I cry as the memories take over. I find myself in the same place like always. I see the doctors come in and inform us that Ana is now in surgery. The hours I had to wait were the most excruciating. Taylor finally decides to inform me that Leila was pronounce dead, from the blunt hit to the head she received as he lunged into her. I actually feel relieved that she got exactly what she deserved for all the harm she had put Ana through. I cannot find an ounce of sorrow or pity for this evil woman. She knew exactly the arrangement from the beginning and I only find myself getting angrier as I think about that stupid bitch that ripped the woman I now know I love.

As we finally get the news that Ana did well with the surgery, but we had to wait to see the outcome as she is slowly recovering. I stayed by her side the entire time she remained in a coma. I was thankful that Ros was understanding and agreed to only contact me if it was an emergency. Not once did she ever call me. I was surprised by Kate not blaming me for any of what had happen. She once sat with me for hours telling me everything about Ana. I had never cried or laughed so much in my life. I remember her ending our long conversation telling me that Ana would be beyond upset, knowing I was taking the blame and sitting my her side with such anguish. My mother was constantly visiting Ana's room. I know it wasn't only because of me, but for the woman who had changed her son. I once found her holding Ana's hand with tears. Without ever meeting her prior to this disaster, she already felt a close bond to her. Mia was a nervous wreck for a great while. She was the only one in my family to have ever talked to Ana. She couldn't bear watching me falling apart or watching Ana lying there so lifeless. She would only call or text to see how things were progressing. The day I met her parents was one of the most anxious days of my life. I was preparing to be blamed for everything their daughter was going through and I still felt that I deserved every bad thing they needed to tell me. I was beyond shocked as her mother only hugged me, trying to give me support. Ray had no anger for me what so ever. I remember crying once I was on my own, seeing where all the compassion Ana possessed came from. It made a big difference, once I found the best doctors throughout the world. I noticed Flynn started showing up more often and I was actually relieved for him making the trip to me. I was ready to beg if necessary to treat Ana once she woke up, but he surprised me on recommending it himself. I was starting to feel everything falling into place and I just had to be patient for Ana to wake up.

I remember the day perfectly the day Ana returned. It was the best and worst days of my life. I was going through my emails as Ana was getting test done making sure no unexpected complications were silently forming. I panic as I see my mother rush towards me letting me know that Ana just woke up without warning. I have the biggest smile on my face and I just want to hold her more than anything. I notice that hidden look behind my mother's eyes that she isn't telling me everything. As she notices that I am aware there is more, she finally breaks it to me that she has lost some memory as a result to her injuries. She can't tell me how much, but in time we will know. As if a brick wall has knocked my senses together, I realize she is trying to tell me that my Ana has no clue that I even exists. I don't move or say anything for a few minutes. I am trying to not panic or get beyond angry. I close my eyes and I take a deep breath as I think of the positive side that Ana has finally awaken.

I talk to Dr. Flynn as I wait in my mother's office. I need his professional opinion on what is best for Ana, not I. Being away from her is killing me, but I have to be patient and see where we go from here. Dr. Flynn show up a couple of hours later looking exhausted. He starts explaining that Ana has no permanent damage, beside the memory loss of course. He explains the headaches that she may endure for many years, if not for life. They figured out that she has patches throughout her life that she has forgotten. Her last memory she has is Kate begging her to do the interview for her since she was too sick to even try. My heart shatters as I hear that she doesn't remember the interview or graduation. I stay calm as Dr. Flynn speaks to me, but the tears are nonstop. I still can't think about leaving her alone, so I stay in the waiting room and I found myself in her room as she slept. I watched her for as long as I could and I lightly kissed her on her head before she woke up. I am now listening to my mom tells me about Ana being told that she was shot; she stopped them from explaining more. She explained she wasn't mentally prepared to know what and why this has occurred. After being explained that she may never get those memories back, she decides that is what is best so she can heal. If her mind wants to know, it will come to her on its own. I see the sadness in my mother's eyes as she is telling me indirectly that I have to only wait and see if she will ever remember me. I feel my other half of my heart dying knowing that I have to stay out of her life, probably for good.

I decide at that moment, I will take Ana anyway I can. I have Taylor hire a personal security for her that will always remain in the shadows, but close enough to protect her. I set up a trust fund for her, which in reality she would never have to worry about money for the rest of her life. I got her a safe car, making it seem Kate and she had signed up right after graduation just for the hell of it, but Ana ended up winning. I was thankful for her family excepting my gifts. They knew how hard this was going to be for me, and I think this was the only way to give me some enjoyment. I made it seem as if Ray's company had paid off her student loans as a gesture for being a long time employee that deserved to be helped anyway possible. I arranged for an apartment closer to me, as if Kate's parents had purchased for her. I was very tempted to get an apartment in my building, but I decided it would be too hard to stay away from her even more. Well if I am being honest, I actually did buy one just in case they want to move sometime in the future.

I have Sawyer living in the same building as her and the hidden camera just outside their door alerts him when their door opens and closes. I was willing to do this with or without Kate's permission, but she shocked me once again and thanking me for still watching over Ana and telling me not to give up, but she would understand if the time came that I felt I needed to move on. I ensured Kate that I would wait as long as possible and no one on this earth could ever compete on what we had in such a short period of time. Ana changed me into something I thought I could never be and I was only improving as time passed on. Even though I knew of her location, I stayed away knowing Sawyer was protecting her. I knew we would one day meet again without me planning it and I would have to be patient until our heart became one again. I am now coming out of my memories, but for once I feel the miracle of us meeting in the first place, still hasn't given up on us. I smile to myself and I can only wait for that day to come again and we continue the life we are destined to live as one.


	5. Chapter 5

**What the Hell ….**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**I am starting from the point he opens the red room on her first visit.  
**

**Chapter 5**

**(Taylor's POV)**

I find myself unable to sit still. I don't know the state Christian will be in after speaking to Ana for the first time. I don't know if you would call it speaking, since he only said a couple of words. I have been wondering how long it would take when we would accidently bump into her. I have to make a mental note speaking to Christian about that asshole that was so rude to her. I know she has been doing well, but witnessing it first hand, makes me more relaxed. I don't know who is worse at protecting Ana at all times. I still feel extremely guilty, that I wasn't able to protect her. Watching Christian suffering on having to wait, if that moment will ever happen, can mess up a man's head after time. He has repeatedly told me that I should not blame myself, but neither of us can listen to the advice we give each other. I start recalling the day as Christian was still seating next to Ana without hesitation every day for four months. I was stunned on the day after her surgery, he called me and ordered me to take everything out of the red room and destroy everything. He wanted the room to match the rest of the house and to remain empty. Before I could even finish my conversation with Gail, she was already ahead of me and was more than willing to get rid of all that shit. I get a text a few seconds later and he tells me the same goes for the sub room. I was expecting to get it done in a few days, but Gail only gave me that look telling me it will be all done today. We donated the furniture and decorative pieces and destroyed the rest. As I am resting on the sofa from exhaustion, I find myself looking at the spot Ana was lying at with a bullet in her head. I close my eyes trying to get that image out of my head, but unfortunately it is now tattooed to my brain. I look at the other spot where Leila took her last breath. I remember the anger I felt as I saw her torching Ana, when she did absolutely to provoke her. For the first time in ten years, I literally snapped again and went to for the kill. I knew exactly where I was aiming for and with absolute perfection I was able to kill her with one hard hit to the floor. I gave the bitch a smug smile before she took her last breath. I don't regret my actions; I would happily make that bitch pay repeatedly. Even though I got rid of everything from this room, as Christian requested, you still can't get those images out of your head. I remember seeing blood splattered throughout the room and determined to do before Gail returned. I didn't need Gail to have a slight image of what ran through my head on a daily bases now. I look up at Gail as she squeezes my shoulders quietly giving me the support I needed that day. I finally hear Christian walking down stairs and I make myself noticed and smile back before I leave the room as I see Christian will be just fine. He finally look like a man with still sorrow, but with peace as if, the sorrow would be ending soon. I noticed that was the first night Christian didn't wake up from a nightmare.

**(Ana's POV) **

I notice I am smiling the whole time I am reading, or trying to read. I keep recalling the energy from the goddess of a man from just standing behind me. How could someone have such an effect on me? I don't know why I keep thinking about him, he is probably used to it, as well as, getting any woman he well pleases with one word. I shake my head trying to concentrate, but something in the back of my mind is telling me it's happening for a reason. Now that I think about it, his eyes seem so familiar. Where have I seen them? Have I seen them before? He isn't the only man in the universe with grey eyes, but it's more than that … I can feel it but I don't understand what I am feeling. I stop myself thinking about it and I will deal with those thoughts another time. As I am aimlessly browsing through the bookstore, just trying to kill time; I suddenly stop without thinking. I see a book about helicopters and I don't understand why I find this book so interesting. I can't seem to step away from it and I decide to look through it and I see a particular one I have never heard of, making my heart pound faster. I am trying to understand why I am feeling this way. I have never been on a helicopter, so this is not making any sense to me. I start to wonder how much could I be missing from my memory. Part of me wants to know desperately, but the other half is petrified of knowing why I was shot in the first place. I finally realize just to walk around and see what I may pick up without thinking. I'm starting to get annoyed since the feeling seem to wear off now. I remind myself not to rush this and it makes me relax. Kate finally shows up and I just look out window on the way home. I start getting that feeling again.

**"Kate, can you please stop for a minute?"** I almost beg.

**"Ana, what's wrong? Are you in pain?"** Kate replies with panic.

**"I'm starting to get some kind of flash backs with certain things. I don't understand them, but I know it's important."** I say as if talking to myself.

**"Take your time ... there's no rush."** Kate says as she squeezes my hand.

**"Do you mind taking a walk with me?" **I say shyly.

**"I would love to..."** Kate says with a smile.

We walk in no particular direction and she allows me to just get lost in my own thoughts. I see a small cafe and something about it, keeps my attention. I rub on my bracket out of habit as I think. I walked out still not saying a word. I come to a halt as I look into this small restaurant. It feels so familiar in a way, but in a way it doesn't. I find it hard to explain. Without thinking I walk in and look around. I'm thankful that Kate speaks on my behalf as I just look around the place. I sense that feeling get stronger and I stand away from everyone and I close my eyes taking in that feeling. It's the most relaxing feeling. I see flashes of me laughing. I feel so relaxed at the moment. I see flashes of anger, jealousy, and possessiveness. I find that strange. I have never been that type of person. I notice this pin-up blond waitress and I suddenly want to attack her. What the hell... I automatically don't like her for some reason. Something about her screams tramp wanting was is mine. I take a deep breath as I feel myself on the verge of wanting to claim what is MINE. The poor girl looks frightened with my glare and I rush out suddenly. I bend down trying to catch by breath. Without warning, I see flashes of the most beautiful grey eyes. I find myself relaxing instantly. As if something is talking to my soul helping me along the way. I now realize that it is the same feeling when I was next to the goddess. Is there a connection between them? No, I am now letting my mind force a memory in my head hoping it was true. I take a deep breath and I remind myself that I have to let the memories come at its own pace. Kate suddenly gets a phone call from work and she needs to make a quick stop, but I insist that I will me fine on my own. I can't find it in me to walk away from this new discovery. The way she cares for me is unbelievable and a little annoying at times, but I wouldn't change it for the world. I continue wondering around and I accidently bump into this woman knocking down the bags she has in her hands.

**"I am so sorry, oh god … are you okay?"** I say in a panicked tone as I make sure she is okay.

**"I am fine, the groceries took the beating, but I am sure they will live."** The woman says with laughter.

I start helping her pick up the mess I have just made and I find myself in tears for being so reckless. The woman stops me from picking up the stuff and begs me not to cry since it was only an accident. I finally put myself together and we continue picking up the rest of the stuff.

**"Thank you for your help and I hope don't continue to feel guilty, you would only offend me if you did."** The woman says with a playful frown.

We start to laugh as the bag can no longer hold the groceries from being damaged.

**"I can help you with them, by the look of that bag; I think we will be picking up more of what is left." **I say with a giggle.

**"I guess they don't make bags like they used to … I should start investing in recycle bags and I wouldn't be in this situation."** She says with laughter.

We look hilarious as we carry the things in awkward way, hoping they don't fall once again. We are in a full blown fit of laughter as we both are trying to keep them from slipping. We final reach her apartment and when the elevator door opens and we step out, I freeze as that electric feeling intensifies and suddenly memory after memory hits me at one time. I am surprised that I don't find myself frightened, I only find myself wanting more. I see some that make me want to laugh and I find some terrifying, but as if my mind has prepared itself for this moment; I find myself prepared for the questions I have been waiting for. I feel someone one calling my name as they are shaking me to snap out of it. The images suddenly stop and I see the woman looking at me in a panic.

**"Are you okay? Do you need me to call an ambulance or maybe someone close by? Please say something."** The woman pleads as she is holding my hand with tears in her eyes.

**"Where is he? Where is Christian?" **I ask with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**What the Hell ….**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**I am starting from the point he opens the red room on her first visit.**

Chapter 6

**(Taylor's POV)**

We are now returning home from Christian's workout. I am relieved the surprise visit with Ana didn't make his progress on dealing with everything worse or back to square one. Ever since that dreadful day, his "workouts have increased dramatically; but at least it is a healthy way to release the stress. I suddenly get a text from Luke; "CODE RED … GET TO APARTMENT NOW!"

**"Fuck!" **I yell out loudly.

I increase my speed to a dangerous high rate trying to get home as soon as possible.

**"What the fuck is wrong Taylor?"** Christian yells out in frustration.

**"Sawyer just sent me a Code Red at the apartment**.** That is all I know Sir.**"Taylor says in his take charge tone.

I am starting to worry thinking maybe Gail is hurt now. Why would Luke be there with Gail instead of Ana? This shit is not making sense.

**"Why in the hell is not with Ana, does he not understand what 24/7 fucking means?" **Christian says as he pulls on his hair trying to control his emotions.

I finally pull in the garage and we quickly take the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. We both hear voices and laughter in the living room and we look at each other in confusion. We both suddenly freeze as we see Ana looking in our direction…

**(Christian's POV) **

I feel myself on the verge of having a panic attack I think. So many thoughts are going through my head on the emergency that is occurring again at my house. Is Gail injured due to someone else breaking in and the thought of Ana not having security with her, has me pulling my hair to a point that it is painful. As we both rush upstairs, the voices that has us both confused now. We both turn into the living room and I freeze as I see Ana looking in our direction. I feel my mind getting lost with so many unanswered questions and wondering how did she get here. I can't even say anything, but only stare in disbelief. Suddenly I feel as if someone is hugging me I think. I snap out of my shock and I now realize Ana is hugging me for dear life as she keeps telling me she loves me. I finally smile and I start crying that My Ana finally found her way to me. I can't let go for the life of me. I hold on to her so tight, afraid of letting her go. Suddenly she kisses me with so much passion, not caring who is watching and I follow her lead. I have no clue on how long we have been kissing, but we are trying to catch our breath. I find myself lightly touching her face as if she is a delicate flower, memorizing every feature. We both have the biggest smile on our face, as well as, tears running down our faces. Either of us still not able to say a word, we end up kissing each other making up for the time that we have been apart. The sound of her cell phone goes off and I was already hoping she would ignore it, but Kate pops in my head and I notice Ana fumbling to get it out of my pocket.

**"Ana, where are you? This is like the third time I call you."** Kate says in a panic.

**"I am so sorry Kate; I am at Christian's right now. I will see you later though okay?"** Ana says with a smile as she plays with my hair.

**"WHAT? Oh my gods Ana … are you telling me that your memory came back?"** Kate says through tears.

**"Yeah … I guess I am. I will tell you everything when I see you. I am doing fine, so don't be stressing over me. Love you Kate." **Ana replies with so much love she has for Kate.

We are both quiet as she gets off the phone, but we can't stop looking at each other.

**"Say something … please."** Ana says shyly.

**"I have really missed you Ana…" **I whisper before I break down.

**(A POV)**

I hold on to him tightly as I cry along with him, feeling the same way. Christian fell asleep in my arms and as I notice Taylor, I ask for a blanket for him. I run my fingers through his hair as I remember every feature. I really have to go to the restroom and I am able to slide out of his embrace without waking him up. As I step out of the restroom, I decide to get something to drink. I just realize I have only had breakfast and it's now seven at night. This is making my headache worse, but I insist on ignoring it like I always do. I pour myself some orange juice and I am surprised at seeing Taylor standing by the bar stools.

**"Hi Taylor … it's great to see you again. I know I saw you earlier and I am sorry for not knowing it at the time." **I say with a giggle.

**"No need to apologize. Would you like Gail to make you something to eat?" **Taylor says with concern.

**"That's very kind of you, but no thank you. Christian is still sleeping, so I am going to call Kate to pick me up. Can you please let him know I will call him in the morning?" ** I say with a smile.

I notice Taylor is trying to hide the frown.

**"You don't have to leave because he is resting. I am sure wouldn't want you to leave." ** Taylor says as if he is trying to find a reason for my not to leave.

**"Christian needs his rest. I can tell he has not been sleeping well. I honestly have to take my medication at ten." ** I say with shyly.

**"If I pick up your medication for you, would you be okay with staying than? Please excuse my pleading, it's just that I think Mr. Grey would be heartbroken if he woke up and you weren't here. He misses you more than you will ever know." ** Taylor whispers, hoping I will agree.

**"Thank you Taylor, I appreciate it. I will text Kate that you will be dropping by. Taylor, I want to thank you for taking good care of Christian throughout this thing." ** I shyly say before I give him a quick hug.

We both hear Christian yelling out my name and we both run towards him without hesitation. I feel my heart shatter as I see Christian looking around as if a lost child.

**"I am right here Christian … I was getting something to drink only." **I say as I hug him dearly.

Christian is holding me tightly and I rub his back hoping to soothe his fear.

**"I … I thought it was all a dream. I love you Ana." **Christian says with tears again as he holds me tightly again.

As we hold onto each other, I can tell he wants to explain many things, but I only want to enjoy our moment together in silence. Without us being asked if we were hungry, Gail informs us with a small smile that dinner is now ready. We walk hand in hand and Taylor gives me my bag without saying a word. I give him a small smile and I can tell Christian is trying to figure out what he bag is for. I dig through my bed for my medication along with the one for my headache. I notice the look of guilt as he sees that I am getting my medication. I give him a quick kiss on the lips and giving him a look that he needs to stop blaming himself. He gives me a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes, but at least he is trying.

**"Can I assume you invited yourself to sleep over?" **Christian says with a smirk but as well as hope.

**"You assumed correctly Mr. Grey." ** I say with a smirk as well.

We changed into our sleepwear and even though we have never slept with each other, I lay next to him with such comfort. Christian scratches my scalp lightly throughout the night, making my headache goes away completely. We both fall asleep holding each other and I remember Christian getting tense as I put my hands on his chest, but as I am about to remove it, he places his hand on top of mine and leaves my hand on his chest and he relaxes a few minutes later, whispering he needs this. My only response before I fall asleep from being extremely exhausted in a light whisper …

**"As I need you…"**


	7. Chapter 7

**What the Hell ….**

******THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION! I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO EL JAMES. THE STORY LINE DETAILS BELONG TO ME*****

**I am starting from the point he opens the red room on her first visit.  
**

**Chapter 7**

**(Ana's POV)**

I wake up suddenly from a massive headache again. I look up before I move and I notice Christian literally wrapped around me. I smile to myself as I see his perfect face sleeping so peacefully. I am still at awe with the turn of events. Without even thinking about it earlier, I didn't even consider that Christian may have moved on and I just came back here not even taking that into consideration. What kind of person does that? I close my eyes and curse myself out internally. I can't expect him just to drop everything and start over just because my memory came back. That isn't fair to him. Even though I know I love him with my whole heart, I can't expect Christian to feel the same way. I somehow slip out of bed without waking Christian up and go to the kitchen and get some water. Now that I am wide awake with concern, I decide to sit on the floor looking out at the city lights. I now really notice how much he has changed everything in his home. With no warning, the memory when Leila shoots me hits me with full force. I feel as if I am back at that moment. I am frozen from fear. I am breathing heavy and I am trying to calm myself down, but failing miserably. I remember all the pain she put me through and I can feel every bit of the pain as if I am at that moment. I now watch as if in slow motion, Leila raising the gun towards me and I can see the bullet comes towards me with every little detail. I feel the impact and I yell out from the fear and pain. I am on my knees hugging myself rocking back and forth, hoping this well give me some comfort. I feel a set of arms trying to hold me and I start to panic and I back away trying to put myself back together.

**"Ana, baby it's only me."** A concerned voice tells me softly.

I look into Christian's panicked eyes. He gives me space and I start to calm down. I look around the room and I notice Taylor standing behind Christian looking concerned. I take a deep breathe.

**"I'm sorry … I am fine now."** I say still trying to control my breathing.

**"Are you hurt baby?"** Christian asks with concern.

**"No … just another memory."** I whisper.

I see his hand close to my leg and I reach for it letting him know he can get closer now. He holds it with a tight grip, as if afraid of letting me go. Without notice, he hugs me in the same manner.

**"I am okay Christian … it has passed."** I say trying to calm his concern.

I can feel the fear and hurt running through him. I can now hear him trying to hold on to the snob that wants to break through. I pull him back so I can look at him and it breaks my heart seeing the hurt and sadness in his eyes.

**"Christian, I am fine now. I don't like seeing you hurting on my behalf. I will have moments like this for a while, but we will get through this together, that's only if you want to of course." **I say with a small smile as I hold his face with my

**"Ana, of course I want to. I am not losing you again. I love you with my whole heart and I have been waiting for this moment."** Christian says looking into my eyes with pure love.

**"Come on baby … lets go back to bed."** I say as I give him a small kiss on his lips.

I feel myself completely calm now, thanks to Christian of course. I notice my headache has even become bearable. We walk hand and hand, becoming one again. We end up falling asleep in each other's arms again, knowing we will get through this together. I get up in the morning and I find Christian's side of bed empty. I use the restroom and brush my teeth. I decide to look for my bag and take a shower. I smile to Gail and she informs me that Christian is in office. I am going towards his office when I hear the elevator. I stand there waiting to see who is coming inside and I see someone that makes my skin crawl just from the sight of her. I am wondering on why she would come in just as if she lived here.

**"Anastasia? What are you doing here?" **The old hag from the restaurant asks with bitterness.

**"I should be asking you the same question."** I respond with the same tone.

**"Darling, I have known Christian way longer than yourself and for your information I was dropping off a file on his current sub."** The old hag responds with a smirk.

**"What are you talking about?"** I ask confused.

**"Let me save you the heartache now, Christian has moved on since your little accident. Did he forget to mention that to you**?" The bitch says as if she is really concerned for my wellbeing.

The old hag may be delusional and think I am for being way younger than her, but she is crossing the wrong person. As I see Taylor about to approach us, I silently signal him to call Christian now. He quickly goes to Christian's office without her noticing him. I just stand there listening to her incriminate herself. She has been going on and on trying to break me, but I just stand there with my arms crossed not saying a word.

**"Aren't you going to say anything?"** She says with bitterness as she steps closer to me.

**"How would you like her to respond to your lies Elena?"** Christian says with anger as he has heard every lie that has come out of her mouth.

**"Oh Christian, how are you doing?"** Elena says with a fake smile.

**"What the fuck are you doing here? Did I telling you to stay the fuck away a year ago, make it not clear enough for you? Feed the lies to someone else and you have crossed a line that should have never been crossed. Our business partnership is as of this moment is now over; my attorneys will be getting a hold of you within an hour. Now get the fuck out of my house and stay the fuck away from us." **Christian yells out as he holds me by my waist and I now have a smirk on my face.

**"Taylor, get her out of here now and make sure she leaves the premise."** Christian says with disgust.

We watch Taylor escort out without allowing her to say a word to either of us.

**"Ana, are you okay?"** Christian asks with a hint of fear.

**"I am fine baby. Stop stressing Christian; I can spot a bull shitter a mile away. Gail wanted to know what you would like for breakfast."** I say with a smile.

Without warning, Christian kisses me with such devotion. He finally releases me and I am trying to catch my breath.

**"What was that for?"** I say with a smile.

**"For being who you are and coming back to me."** Christian says as he hugs me.

We have our breakfast together and Christian decides to take the week off. He informed me of all the new codes and the security that allowed Elena through was immediately terminated. Even with the rough start once again, I couldn't be happier to have Christian back in my life.


End file.
